Dreams
by Mask of Twilight
Summary: It's been years since Sarah first visited the Labyrinth, and she hasn't thought much about the Goblin King. She believes he's gone from her life forever, until she starts having strange dreams. Yet, they seem darker and more evil than anything Jareth cou
1. Dreams

Hey everyone! This is my first Labyrinth fic, so go easy on me! I just got this idea, and it's sort of controlling me now. I'll probably come back and edit the story later, but for now, I just have to get this out on paper before the little voices in my head drive me insane! *_* So, anyway, here it is...*drumroll...* my story!  
  
Oh, and...   
  
*If the bell tolls for thee.....OPEN THE DOOR!!!* ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Alas...! Labyrinth or David Bowie do not belong to me. But if they did, I can tell you, I would not be wasting my time writing a fanfic! ^_~ *wink*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I: Dreams  
  
The owl was watching her again, as it often did. It was perched in the tree across the street,   
its eyes wide in the approaching darkness. She didn't even know if it was the same owl as yesterday, or   
the day before that, or the day before...There just always seemed to be one watching her.  
  
Sarah sighed and hurried down the deserted street. Maybe she was just paranoid. It had been   
thirteen years since her experience in the Labyrinth, but she still remembered it in its full detail. Of   
course, the thought had crossed her mind that it might have all been one long, complex dream, but...it   
couldn't have been. It all seemed much too real to be a figment of her imagination.  
  
Reaching her apartment, Sarah quickly pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Entering the room, she   
wearily plopped down on the sofa. It had been a hard day. Her boss expected her to have an extensively   
long paper done by tomorrow, and she hadn't had time to even start it yet. She was too exhausted.  
  
In truth, Sarah was exhausted nearly all the time now. She had no idea what the cause of it was, either.   
She felt drained, empty; it was so strange. And even now, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She knew she   
should be working on her paper for work, but she was just too tired...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faces everywhere...laughing, jeering faces that mocked her at every turn.  
  
Masks....  
  
A familiar song echoed in her ears, surrounding her in its mesmerizing melody. She knew this place...from long ago...  
  
Then, out from among the whirling masked faces, he appeared. The one person from her adventures whom she  
remembered the most. The one she had tried desperately to forget...but could not.  
  
He appeared for a moment, then was gone; lost in the forms of the dancers. She glanced around, trying to find him again...  
And there he was, coming slowly towards her.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in his arms; spinning in circles, the only thing visible was his face. His spiky blonde hair,  
his mismatched eyes. It was all so familiar...the contours of his face, his gloved hands in hers...  
  
But then something happened, something unexpected. The room changed; the masked faces becoming more grotesque; the   
room darkening. Everything became dim, as if Sarah was wandering through a fog.  
  
She heard screams, and the music stopped. Jareth's leather-gloved hands left hers, and she was alone.  
  
Everything was silent. A dim light filtered from somewhere above Sarah, but all else was black. She suddenly heard   
footsteps echoing from somewhere behind her.  
  
She gasped as she felt strong arms encircle her, and a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come to me, Sarah...Come with me, and sleep forever in my arms..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth, the Goblin King, watched the girl who had defeated his labyrinth; defeated him, as she walked down the street  
towards her apartement. Now a grown woman, she was more beautiful and enticing than ever. She had changed so much   
since then. She was no longer the spoiled, naive child she had been thirteen years ago. She was now an amazing young   
woman, who still retained those mesmerizing characteristics which had tugged at Jareth's stone heart when he first met   
her.  
  
She looked up at him now, no doubt wondering why an owl would be out so early in the evening. Or perhaps she thought   
of him, wondering if it could really be the Goblin King watching her from the tree across the street.  
  
Whatever she thought, Jareth allowed her to see him. Maybe it would cause her to think of him, to miss him...perhaps even  
call him to her, as he ever hoped she would. But, Jareth knew she would never do such a thing. She had most likely all but   
forgotten him. He couldn't bear the thought of her having forgotten him completely.  
  
He vaguely considered following her. Going to her home and talking to her, maybe taking her back to the Underground   
with him. But no...he could never take her against her will-he loved her too much for that. And he knew she would never   
come freely...  
  
Watching Sarah disappear around the corner, Jareth ruffled his wings and took flight.  
  
  
He reached his castle a little while later, and changed back into his human form. He entered his private chambers, where he  
could be away from his tiresome goblin minions for a while. As long as they didn't get into too much trouble, they could be  
left alone for some time.  
  
Jareth sighed and poured himself a glass of red wine. All his energy seemed to have left him. Of course, that was to be   
expected. He had been traveling Aboveground quite often lately, and each time it took a little more magic and energy for   
him to do so.  
  
Jareth sat down in one of the two chairs he had in the room and leaned back comfortably. No matter how exhausted he   
was, it was worth it, if he could see Sarah. Gazing at her through crystals just wasn't enough. He had to see her gorgeous  
face in person.  
  
Jareth took a sip of wine, but then put it aside. He was suddenly feeling very sleepy. His eyelids seemed to be weighed  
down with lead. He couldn't seem to keep them open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in a ballroom, at some sort of party. It seemed to be a masquerade, and he vaguely wondered why he didn't have a   
mask on...  
  
But then he recognized where he was. This wasn't just any masquerade. He heard his voice echoing through the room, even  
though he wasn't singing. But he knew the song. Yes, this was the party...but then, where was she...?  
  
Jareth scanned the room for her face; fourteen or twenty-seven, he could care less. He just wanted to see her, to be able to  
dance with her just once more.  
  
But before he could find her, something else caught his attention first. It was a mask that hadn't been there the first time he  
attended this ball. The mask was a skeleton, white as alabaster. The figure that wore it, however, was blacker than night.   
It seemed to be made of pure shadow. But, as soon as he saw it, it was gone; swallowed by the constantly twirling dancers.   
Assuming it was simply his imagination, Jareth continued his search for Sarah.  
  
But he kept being intercepted. Masked women continued to come up to him, expecting his to dance with them. Normally,   
he would have loved all the attention- but not now. Now, he had to find Sarah. Where was she?  
  
Then he saw her. A vision of loveliness. She was as she seemed thirteen years ago; young and defiant, dressed in her   
beautiful white gown.  
  
Making his way towards her, he kept his mismatched eyes on her face, memorizing every detail. Reaching her, he took her  
hand in his, and put his other gloved hand round her petite waist. He whirled her around the dance floor, his eyes never   
leaving hers.  
  
Lost in the moment, he almost didn't realize it when the music stopped, or when the the lights began to dim. Only did he   
look up when he heard the distant screams of the other dancers. Everyone was running away from something.  
  
Desperately, he tried to hold onto Sarah, but someone rushing past pushed Jareth out of their way. The force was just   
enough to cause him to be pulled away from her.  
  
When he looked up again, she was gone. The room became darker; everything was spinning. He called out Sarah's name,   
but she didn't answer; no one did. No one except the skeleton-masked figure. And the last thing Jareth saw before the   
blackness took him, was that shadowed figure laughing at him mockingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah woke with a start. It had all seemed so real...but no, it was just a dream.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning! And she hadn't even started on her paper yet! She'd never finish it   
now! Jumping up, she walked over to her computer and started typing random words that sounded good to her. She tried   
to make it sound proffesional, but her troubled, sleepy mind wouldn't allow it. She was soon once again fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth opened his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. What was that dream? It seemed real, but no...Sarah was nowhere near the Underground. She was at home in her apartement, no doubt waorking on that damn essay her pompous boss had assigned her.   
But he couldn't help but wonder...had she had a similiar dream? Did she ever dream about about him as he did about her? He sighed. It was too much to hope for...  
  
But that dream...he couldn't stop thinking about it. It left a lingering sense of dread in him, and fear, for Sarah's sake. He couldn't help but feel that she was in some kind of danger. The way that she had disappeared, and that shadow with a skeleton's face...there had to be some sort of connection.  
  
That figure...Jareth tried to visualize it in his mind. The shadowy form wrapped in a black velvet cloak, the skull shadowed by a black hood. The only feature he saw that signified this as a living creature were the eyes that were sunken deep within the sockets of the skull mask.  
  
Jareth knew those eyes...They were crimson red, staring at him out of the blackness. Yes... he was sure he had seen those chilling eyes before...  
  
And then he remembered, and he knew his beloved Sarah was in deadly peril! Jareth cursed as he turned into the owl and flew Aboveground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaching Sarah's apartement, he flew towards her window, and using magic, he unlocked it, and entered the apartment. He just hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
His eyes scanned the small room. There she was, asleep by her computer desk. Her face was so peaceful. At least he knew she was undisturbed by the strange dreams.  
  
Now in human form, Jareth walked slowly towards Sarah's still form. When he was but a foot away, he stopped. She was too beautiful; he was in awe of her very presence. Her head resting gently on the keyboard, her cheeks somewhat flushed, and her long chestnut brown hair flowing in all directions over the desk as she slept.  
  
How he longed to touch her silky hair, to caress her soft cheek...  
  
Reaching forward, he allowed his fingers to stroke that lovely hair, letting the locks slip through his leather-encased hand.  
  
"Sarah..." he whispered softly, tracing her jawline with a single fingertip. Recieving no reaction, he called once more, but she continued to sleep. Jareth sighed and lifted her carefully up into his arms. She stirred a little, and let out a small moan, but then returned to her untroubled sleep.  
  
Gazing down at her in his arms, Jareth was once again amazed by her beauty. His eyes traveled down over the length of her entire body, then back to her face. He was tempted to kiss her...oh, how he wished to caress her soft lips with his own...  
  
But, no...gazing at her sadly, he carried her onto the balcony, and, taking out a crystal, transported them both to his home, the Underground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading this! I should have the next chapter up soon, but it won't come unless I'm motivated. *hint, hint* Now go review! ^_~   
  
*If the bell...door!..-this is not mine. My friend Ashley came up with this, and I thought it was hillarious! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Reunion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey Everyone! Here's chapter two!   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Labyrinth does not belong to me. None of the characters do except Ell, but the plot and story are mine. So don't steal it!!! ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter II: Reunion  
  
Sarah awoke slowly. For a moment, she was quite disoriented; hadn't she fallen asleep at her computer? So then, where was she now? This place...was she dreaming again? But it didn't feel like a dream...  
  
She was in what seemed to be a queen-sized bed, and it was extremely comfortable. The mattress was soft, as well as the pillows, and the dark blue sheets were silk. The room she was in was dim, lit with only a few glowing candles. There was also a low fire burning in a small fireplace across the room. The entire room was decorated with various shades of dark blue, and gold trimmed everything. The strange thing about this room, though, was that it had no doors, none at all. A full-length window on the right wall was the only opening. Sarah could just see the sun peeking out from behind the heavy, navy-blue curtains.   
  
There was a sense of elegence and darkness to this room, and the combination of the two qualities reminded her of something; or, more correctly, someone.  
  
With a growing sense of dread filling her, she pulled back the blankets and stepped onto the plush carpets. She was still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt that she had changed into last night after work. But was it last  
night? She had no idea; any amount of time could have passed since then.  
  
She wandered around the room, examining her surroundings more closely. She tried pushing on various parts of the walls, hoping to find some sort of door, but there seemed to be no way out.  
  
"Well, I see you've woken up."  
  
Sarah jumped as she heard the familiar voice speak behind her. She stood still, not daring to turn around, afraid of what she would see.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
His deep voice held a slighty arrogant, commanding tone in it. Yes, Sarah knew who was standing behind her. Knew that it was the presence who was always in her dreams. Holding her breath, she turned around.  
  
And there he was-The Goblin King in all his glory. He was leaning non-chalantly against the window frame, gazing at her arrogantly with his mismatched eyes. He was dressed in a white poets' shirt with a black vest, and tight black pants which looked quite good on him. She had never seen anyone look so beautiful.  
  
"Jareth..." she thought she heard herself whisper.  
  
He half-smiled as he answered. "Yes, my darling Sarah; it is I. Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
She glared at him. "Why should I be?"  
  
Jareth mockingly placed one gloved hand over his heart. "Why, Sarah, you crush me with all your harsh insults."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Does that really matter?" he asked carelessly as he strode closer to her.  
  
"Of course it does!" Seeing no reaction to her words, except for his continually arrogant smile, she pressed on. "I demand to be sent home, so that I can forget about you once again!" She barely noticed Jareth flinch slightly at her words. But he soon was his usual self again.  
  
"Sarah, this is your home now; never mind why. You will stay here with me from now on."  
  
Sarah was shocked. "But, you can't just steal me away and pretend you can get away with it! It's not fair!"  
  
Jareth smiled. "Why, Sarah, I thought you had learned a long time ago that life's not fair."  
  
Sarah was speechless with anger and confusion as she watched the Goblin King bow mockingly to her before speaking. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth leaned heavily against the wall of his private quarters, one hand covering his face. God, she was as stubborn and demanding...ah, and innocent and beautiful as ever. He had no idea what to do. He hated putting  
on this facade of arrogance and evil for her, but he just couldn't tell her the truth; he didn't want to frighten her.  
  
For there were plenty of things for her to be frightened of.  
  
Jareth sighed and absentmindedly began to twirl several crystals in his hand. He hated to keep her  
prisoner here; without even explaining to her why. She was bound to ask him relentlessly for the answer. But he  
couldn't tell her; the being he had to protect her from was too terrible to put into words. The enemy she faced...he faced...  
  
Jareth shuddered, something he did not do very often. He wasn't afraid of many things, but this one creature scared him, as it scared most of the people of the Underground. Most of his people believed the being was a myth; a story to scare naughty children, but Jareth knew that it was true. For he had seen the creature with his own eyes...a long time ago...  
  
But Jareth wouldn't dwell on that now. He had Sarah with him, and that was all that mattered...for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah heard a knock coming from somewhere. She looked around; there was still no door in the room. Where had the sound come from? The knock came again. "Who is it?" she called warily.  
  
Suddenly, part of the wall opened! But there hadn't been any signs that there was a door there before. Sarah stared as a small, gangly creature entered the room. It was a mottled grey color, dressed in rags, and walked almost as if it had a limp. Sarah didn't know why, but she got the feeling it was a girl. The creature shut the door, and all traces of it vanished. There were no hinges or cracks or anything to even hint that there had once been a door there.  
  
The creature looked up at Sarah with large, round, brown eyes. "Hello, Lady Sarah. How are you this morning?"  
  
Sarah blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ell. King Jareth sent me, to take care of anything you might need." the creature said. She seemed very pleased to serve Sarah.  
  
"Oh...Well, I don't think I really need anything at the moment..." Sarah said. What was this strange creature?  
  
"Don't need anything? Of course you do! Just look at your clothes-don't you want something fresher to put on?" The creature sidled over to the back wall and "opened" yet another invisible wall. This was obviously a closet. Ell pawed through the different outfits, mainly dresses, and pulled out a dark green one. The style was slightly renaissance, but with a more modern twist to it.  
  
"This should do. Oh, and the king has asked to see you."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, confused. Everything was happening so fast, she couldn't keep up.  
  
"But of course you'll want to freshen up first. How about a nice warm bath?" Ell limped over to yet another part of the wall, and once again opened a door that hadn't seemed to be there. It lead to a luxurious bathroom. Ell walked over to a large marble tub and started running water.   
  
"Will you be needing anything else, Miss?" Ell asked in her fast, squeaky voice.  
  
"Um, no thank you..." Sarah said.   
  
"Well, alright then," Ell said as she started to leave the room. "I'll be back in an hour to take you to the King." She then opened the wall once more, and was gone.  
  
Sarah turned off the water, and began to undress. A nice, hot bath would be very nice right now. She gingerly stuck her foot in the water, then, satisified with the temperature, lowered the rest of herself in. She sighed. This whole thing was so overwhelming. She tried to sort out the facts. The Goblin King, whom she hadn't seen in thirteen years, had suddenly showed up and decided to take her to his castle for no apparent reason. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Sarah sunk deeper into the water. It felt so good; almost as if it were washing all her problems away. She closed her eyes sleepily. She wouldn't worry about Jareth now; she wouldn't worry about anything...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was horrible! Like nothing she'd ever smelled before. No, take that back--there was one time that she'd smelled this before. It was a long time ago, yet the stink was very recognizable--The Bog of Eternal Stench.  
But, how had she gotten here? There was only one logical explanation--she must be dreaming.  
  
And she wanted to wake up. This stench was terrible! But try as she may, she just couldn't wake up. She would just have to play this dream out.   
  
She looked around. This was a part of the swamp that she had never seen before. It was still the bog, yet there were more patches of dry land than in the rest of the swamp. Sarah was grateful for that. Even if this was a dream, she didn't fancy stepping in that disgusting goo. There were gnarly trees everywhere, covered with dark green leaves. A strange bird twittered its even stranger song, then fluttered off, leaving Sarah once again alone.  
  
Walking across a small land bridge, Sarah suddenly heard something ahead of her. Cautiously, she crept forward. The noise was coming from behind some scraggly trees to her left.  
  
"Get back, you scurvy cur!" someone yelled. It was followed by the sound of a dog barking.  
  
Sarah knew that voice. It belonged to a very good friend of hers, whom she had met thirteen years ago on her first venture into the Labyrinth. It was Sir Didymus, and his "trusty steed", Ambrosious. She hurried towards the patch of trees. They sounded like they were in some sort of trouble.  
  
"I demand that you surrender at once...!" Sir Didymus cried; yet his voice seemed to be wavering. Sarah parted two tree branches. She gasped at what she saw. Sir Didymus seemed to be fighting a shadow, blacker than any shade of black Sarah had ever seen. It seemed to emanate evil. Sarah shivered as a chill passed through her; a slight wind blew her hair. It was like ice.  
  
Then Sir Didymus turned and saw her. "Sarah...?" he asked, amazed. But then, he stopped; he seemed to be silently gasping for air. The icy wind passed over him, and he quickly dropped to the ground. Then the shadow disappeared, leaving Sir Didymus lying in a fallen heap.  
  
Sarah rushed over to her friend and began to shake him. "Sir Didymus? Sir Didymus?!" She glanced over and noticed that Ambrosious was lying on the ground as well. Sarah stuggled to find a pulse, but there was none. Sarah gasped as she realized that Sir Didymus wasn't just unconcious...he was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, there's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get chapter three up as soon as possible. It's spring break, (finally!!!) so I can work on it as much as I want! Yay!!! Well, Happy Easter, Everyone!!! R/R!!! (I know, I'm greedy!) ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 'A monster...'

Chapter 3: 'A monster...'  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah awoke with a start, spluttering water, gasping for breath. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Then, wiping water, (or was it tears?) from her eyes, she clambered out of the tub and began to dry herself off. Shivering slightly, she pulled the beautiful green dress over her head. It fit perfectly, which surprised Sarah. Had it been made especially for her?  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, then over to a small vanity that was in the main room. She found an intricately carved ivory brush and examined it carefully. Carved on its back was a mirage of strange creatures; they all seemed to be fighting eachother. Sarah shrugged and began to run the brush through her hair.  
  
She thought back on her dream. It couldn't have been real! None of her other dreams ever came true, she thought bittely, so why should this one be any different? Sir Didymus was alive and well...but somehow, that didn't seem very convincing.  
  
Sarah jumped as she heard a knock come from the left wall once again. Sarah walked over to it, and attempted to open the unseen door herself this time. She felt around the area where she thought she remembered the door being last time.  
  
The knock came again, followed by the now-familiar, high, squeaky voice. "Miss Sarah! Are you there? It's me, Ell."  
  
"Yes, I'm here," Sarah called as she continued trying to open the door. But just then, the door opened; only it was several feet from where Sarah was standing.  
  
"Oh, good; you're ready," Ell said cheerfully. "King Jareth's waiting; come on!" She then took Sarah's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
Sarah started to protest, but then decided against it. Maybe it was beter if she saw the Goblin King. She needed to talk to him--Jareth was in for a major tongue-lashing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth leaned against a windowsill, a crystal sphere held in his hand. He watched grimly as the fox; the one whom he had appointed to guard the Bog of Eternal Stench; the silly fool who thought he was a brave knight...Jareth watched as he was engulfed in an icy wind; his life snuffed out just as easily as the flame of a candle.  
  
Yes..it was happening again; the one thing that Jareth feared; the event that had never left his memory, even after hundreds of years. And for a great portion of his life, it was the only thing that motivated him to keep living. That was before he had met Sarah. She had allowed him to forget, for a little while.   
  
Jareth sighed as the crystal dematerialized. He couldn't forget now; the danger was too close. Well, in truth, he had never forgotten. His burning lust for revenge was too strong.  
  
Jareth was jerked from his thoughts when someone cleared their throat loudly behind him. He glanced up. Oh, it was that annoyingly hyper young goblin...what was her name? Oh well, it didn't matter.  
  
"Excuse me, My Lord..." she squeaked.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth asked sharply. He wasn't in the best of moods right now.  
  
The irrepressible goblin girl seemed unabashed by her king's sharp tone, and continued. "Sir, Lady Sarah is here, as you ordered."  
  
Jareth quickly looked past the small goblin. There, standing in a darkened corner, was Sarah. He had forgotten all about his request to see her. He had been too preoccupied with other things.  
  
Immediately putting on his mask of arrogance once more, he gestured for Ell to leave. Bowing to Jareth, and then curtsying to Sarah, she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jareth stared at the young woman standing in the corner; watched as she came closer, coming into the light. A sigh escaped Jareth's lips. She was so beautiful, she seemed as if she were glowing,  
  
"Jareth," her voice was full of contempt. Jareth was used to hearing his name spoken in such a way; he wasn't exactly the most loved person in the Underground. But it hurt him to hear her say it in that tone.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah," he said nonchalantly as he stood up. "I trust Ell saw to all your needs."  
  
Sarah nodded, but her eyes never left Jareth's face. "Now are you going to tell me why I'm here?"  
  
Jareth chuckled. "Sarah, you're so impatient. Is why you're here really so important?"  
  
She said nothing; she only glared at him with her hard brown eyes.  
  
Jareth strode towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off. Jareth frowned. "Must we begin like this, Sarah?" he looked away. "I know you've hated me ever since we first met, but..." His voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and seemingly reagined his composure. He would not show any weakness to her, not for the world. Looking back at Sarah, he noticed she still emanated anger, but her expression had softened slightly. "I only wish you would give me a chance," he continued.  
  
Sarah looked up at him, standing tall. Her manor was firm and defiant, yet her voice shook as she spoke. "Jareth, how can I? When I was fourteen, you stole my baby brother from me. In the Labyrinth, you were a constant obstacle I had to face. I saw you as a monster!"  
  
Jareth glared. "Really, Sarah? Well, what if I happen to feel the same about you? Perhaps you are nothing but a thorn in my side."  
  
Sarah smirked. "Well just maybe I'm happy to be there." And then she left.  
  
Jareth listened to her receding footsteps until the sound faded away. He silently cursed himself for his own stupidity. What had caused him to behave like that?  
  
'A monster...' her cold voice echoed in his head. The words stung far more than she could ever know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this was shorter than the other chapters, but you know... Anyway, hope you liked it! R/R ^_~ Chapter four should be up pretty soon, like...tommorrow, maybe. Bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Thoughts and...Imps?

Chapter Four: Thoughts and...Imps?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm afraid the wonderful Labyrinth is not mine...It is Jareth's. Though I did talk to him the other day, and we're negotiating the possibility of me taking over the job of ruling the Goblins for him. Hopefully he'll agree to my proposition. You think I might convince him if I make him some chocolate chip cookies? I make some really yummy chocolate chip cookies...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah hurried down the hall, away from her anger, away from her fear, and most of all, away from him. Blinking her eyes, she realized there were tears in them. She quickly brushed them away. He wasn't worth crying over.  
  
But then she saw his face again in her mind. That tragic, lost expression he had worn, only for a split-second, when she had called him a monster. She hadn't realized she would hurt him so much, for she obviously had. But then his expression had immediately transformed into one of anger. His voice had held a quiet fury in it.   
  
Sarah wandered around until she came to her room. She would have liked to explore the castle, but she didn't want to risk running into the Goblin King again; not until she had cooled down some.  
  
She entered her room and found Ell there, making up the bed. The goblin girl jumped as she saw Sarah.  
  
"Oh, Miss, I-I'm sorry... I was only straitning the room up a bit-"  
  
Sarah held up her hand to silence the stuttering goblin. "It's alright! Thank you, but I really would rather be alone right now, if you don't mind."  
  
Ell nodded. "Anything you say, Lady Sarah. I'll be up later with your lunch, if you wish."  
  
"That would be nice, Ell. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome!" cried the little goblin as she curstyed and left.  
  
Sarah sighed and walked over to the tall window on the right side of the room. Pulling back the heavy blue curtains, she realized that the window was really a glass door, and it led to a small balcony. In desperate need of fresh air, Sarah quickly opened the door and stepped outside. It was rather cold, and as Sarah looked out, she gave a delighted cry. It was snowing! But this wasn't the same snow as Aboveground. This snow was even whiter, and seemed to sparkle. She didn't know how to describe it. It was just beautiful!  
  
Looking out over the balcony, Sarah gasped at the beauty and magnificence of everything. The rooftops of the goblin city sparkled and glittered in the sunlight. Small goblins, just like human children, were playing in the snow, as their parents watched, delighted.  
  
Beyond the goblin city was the Labyrinth. Some parts of it were covered in huge snow-drifts, while other parts were untouched by the falling snowflakes. She gazed at the many tunnels and passages, trying to find something familiar. But that was practically impossible. The maze was always changing; walls revolved, floors caved in, and doors appeared that hadn't been there before. She doubted that even Jareth knew all of its secrets.  
  
Jareth...Her thoughts continued to wander in his direction. But why? He was such a confusing person. Why had he brought her to the Underground? Sarah thought she had seen the last of him thirteen years ago when she had defeated his Labyrinth. Why did he choose to show up now? Now that she was a grown woman; now that she had a job; a life of her own...  
  
But was it a life? Her life wasn't at all how she had dreamed it would be. She'd had glamorous fantasies of a wonderful life. In her mind she'd been rich, famous, and had a romance beyond compare. But where had such dreams gotten her? A tiny apartment, a job as an insignificant journalist, and no love-life even worth talking about.  
  
Sighing, Sarah re-entered her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed, then two, and Sarah hadn't seen Jareth at all since that first day. She had spent most of her days wandering around the castle. She'd stumbled upon many different rooms, some of which were very strange. For example, there was one that seemed like a small jungle, right inside the castle! And another room had played the most beautiful music the moment she opened the door. But, try as she may, whenever she left a room, Sarah could never seem to find it again. This castle was just like the Labyrinth; it always seemed to be rearranging itself.  
  
The rest of the time, Sarah spent talking to Ell. All the other goblins were so uncivilized in the absence of their king, there was no one else to talk to. But it turned out that Ell wasn't as annoying as she seemed. Or maybe it was just that Sarah had gotten used to the talkative young goblin by now. Either way, Sarah had many interesting conversations with Ell. Sarah would persistantly ask Ell questions about Jareth, but the goblin girl could never seem to answer. 'No, I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know where the king has gone.' or 'No, Lady Sarah, I'm not sure why King Jareth brought you to the Underground, but I'm glad he did.' were the only responses she ever got on that subject.  
  
But, nevertheless, her stay in the Underground wasn't as horrible as she had expected it to be. She only wished Jareth were around more...No! What was she saying? She was perfectly happy with his absence. But she was fooling herself. The truth was, Sarah missed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several days later, as Sarah was exploring the castle, she found herself in a strange room. It was an open, expansive area that seemed to be an ornate entrance-way. There were stairs on either end that led to who-knows-where, but in the front, there was a large, magnificent set of doors. Stepping forward, Sarah cautiously pushed them open. What lay before her eyes delighted her! She was outside, in a beautiful courtyard. There were flowers everywhere, along with fountains of crystal-blue water and majestic trees. But the really amazing thing was that just beyond the courtyard, snow was steadily falling, and yet flowers continued to bloom.  
  
Walking out into the courtyard, Sarah twirled about several times, dancing in the marvelous sunlight. It was astounding how beautiful this place was; much more beautiful than anywhere in the Aboveground. Birds sang in the treetops, and butterflies flitted among the flowers. Sighing, Sarah sat down on a stone bench and closed her eyes dreamily.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something grab her shoulders. Jumping up, Sarah quickly spun around, but...there was nothing there. Puzzled, she looked around her, but she saw nothing...Wait! There was something! A shadow glinted in the treetops...there seemed to be some sort of strange creature jumping from limb to limb. Some sort of squirrel...or something...  
  
Then it landed, and was still. It looked at her with huge, unblinking moon-like eyes. It was a small, black-furred creature that reminded Sarah of a mix between a monkey and a flying-squirrel. Sarah almost laughed; it looked so unusual! It crouched on the tree limb, just staring at her. Then, all of a sudden, it started chattering. It's harsh sounds filled the courtyard, hurting Sarah's ears. The sound was ear-shattering!  
  
Sarah covered her ears with her hands, waiting for the horrid shrieking to stop. Finally, it subsided, the sound still echoing in her mind. Sarah looked up at the branch where the creature had been, but...he was gone! Everything was still for a moment, but then Sarah gasped as she felt tiny hands on her shoulders. She screamed as she tried to get the clinging creature off her back, but it would not let go.  
  
Then it spoke! "Whatchya doin, silly girl?! Whatchya doin?!"  
  
Sarah was stunned for a moment. She hadn't thought it could talk, but she soon recovered. "What am I doing?" she repeated angrily. " I'm trying to get you off of me!" The little creature promptly scuttled off her shoulders and onto the ground beside her feet. "What are you, anyway?"   
  
"What am I? Oh, me is Limpel! Yes, that be my name!" The little creature said. "And you is Sarah!"  
  
"How did you know that?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, you is having bad manners! You is not even saying 'pleased to meet you!' Me would think that the girl who defeated the king's labyrinth would have better manners!" Limpel scurried up a tree and sat on a limb that was eye-level to Sarah.  
"Yes, me is thinking that! But I will excuse such rudeness...this time!"  
  
Sarah was appalled. This strange, impish creature, who had just jumped on her shoulders, thus scaring her out of her wits, was reprimanding her about manners. "What are you doing here? And how did you know I defeated Jareth? That was such a long time ago."  
  
"Long time? No...me doesn't think so. Thirteen years is not a long time for Limpel; no it isn't!" Limpel said energetically. "And as for me knowing about it? Well, everybody knows! We tell that story to our children, yes we do!"  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile. She was a character in children's bedtime stories?   
  
"Though...our king does not like to hear that story. Once, my friend Kala came to see Goblin King, yes she did! Poor Kala...she was always foolish. Well, Kala starts talking to Goblin King, and she brings up you. She says that our king has neglected his kingdom ever since you left. Poor Kala..." Here the strange imp covered his face and slowly shook his head.  
  
Sarah was fascinated. "What happened to her? Tell me."  
  
Limpel peeked at Sarah through his tiny fingers. "Well, Goblin King gets angry, and...he banishes her to the Bog of Eternal Stench forever!" The creature moaned. "Tis best not to mention you in the presence of our king..."  
  
"He banished her just for mentioning me?" Sarah was horrified. The poor creature...  
  
"Yes, he-" But suddenly, Limpel jerked and looked up. His furry little body became tense and alert. Sarah stared at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
But he continued to stare straight ahead. He seemed to be looking past her. Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she quickly looked behind her. Nothing there...  
  
"It is coming..." the impish creature cried as it scampered off into the trees, disappearing from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hee, hee, hee...! I'm evil, I know. But everyone loves me anyway! ^_~ I think...of course, my homicidal sister is not of that opinion... *glances around nervously, as if expecting to be attacked at any second* Well, anyway, I shall see you all in the days ahead...Fare thee well! R\R!  
  
Luv, Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Rescue

Chapter Five: Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: Alas...! The chocolate chip cookies did not work! Jareth has denied me my request and is keeping the Labyrinth all for himself! He's so selfish!!! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth, the Goblin King, stood in the midst of the remains of the abandoned building, which was now nothing but an empty frame. The air was cold, though it still held the burnt smell of fire. This place had been burned to the ground a long time ago...such a long time ago...  
  
He shivered as an icy wind blew past him. That wind had seemed to follow him throughout his short journey, and he knew it was no coincidence. He just didn't understandwhy she had to be brought into this.  
  
Jareth sighed as he wandered throughout the many rooms of his old home. The worn stones were covered in dust and ash, the rotting wooden floor was littered with scorched debris. Jareth watched as a rat made a mad dash across the floor, whichwas still covered in moth-eaten carpet. Looking at this decayed pile of rubble, Jareth tried to imagine how it had been two-hundred years ago; tried to remember laughter echoing through the halls, tried to recall the smell of food wafting from the kitchen, struggled to see a family living here. But he could not. All he could remember was the fire; the screams of his dying mother and father as they were burned alive...and the sinister being who had stood, watching. A silent spector, untouched by the raging flames.  
  
Jareth had escaped that horrible death, but only by chance. And ever since then, that awful creature had been plotting his revenge. Mandos...A being so horrible that there was no living thing that was not afraid of him. The Silent Shadow, he was called; or sometimes the King of the Night. Sometimes he was just known as Death. In the Aboveground, humans refered to him as "The Grim Reaper." But his true name was Mandos, and Jareth hated him more than anything else in this world.  
  
Jareth was only a youth when Death had entered his life. He was not yet the Goblin King; that had been his older brother, Laedon's, responsibility. Jareth came from a long line of Goblin Kings, and it was a tradition for the eldest son of the King to be coronated at the age of eighteen. That usually didn't allow each King too much time to rule, but that was the whole point. No one wanted to be Goblin King for too long.   
  
Jareth had looked up to Laedon as all little brothers admire their older brothers. He could even say that he loved him greatly, and had been saddened when he had left for the Labyrinth. Laedon was the ideal Goblin King. He was patient and kind, and rarely got annoyed at his subjects. Jareth thought that even if his brother had had a son, Laedon most likely wouldn't have given up his crown until he died. That wouldn't have been for hundreds of years, if only...  
  
Suddenly, Jareth was jerked abruptly from his thoughts by a far-off scream. Immediatly he recognized the voice. It was Sarah! Frenzied with worry, he took out a crystal and hastily teleported to his castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Jareth yelled across the spaces of time itself. "IIIIIII LLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"  
"Hehehehehe! I'm the Green Fairy! The Hills are alivvvvveee! With the sound of MMMUSIC!"   
  
*ahem* Sorry, that was my sister trying to mess up my story. But don't worry, I have bribed her with a cookie and a sparkly fountain pen to keep her occupied, so.... on with the story! *stares murderously at her seemingly innocent homocidal and insane sister*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The icy wind continued to blow, causing Sarah to shiver. Gazing into the darkling sky, she couldn't see anything that would have frightened the impish Limpel off. Until she saw what was coming toward her at an amazing speed.  
  
It came out of the twilight sky, blacker than night. A horrible bird-like creature, with raking talons, black, bat-like wings, and a leering head that seemed to come out of a nightmare. The whole monstrosity was about ten feet tall, and seemed to have a wingspan of at least twice that amount. Now she knew why Limpel had run away so quickly. It was plunging toward her, and she barely had a chance to scream before it was upon her!  
  
Screeching, the creature attempted to rip into her skin with its sharp, claw-like feet. Sarah weakly tried to fight it off, but it was too strong! She couldn't breathe; it was crushing her! Gasping for breath, she vaguely saw a burst of light...the creature shrieked in pain...and then everything abruptly went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jareth materialized in the doorway of his castle, he heard a second scream rip from Sarah's lips. What was happening to her? He had to reach her, now! Following her screams, he ran as quickly as possible to one of his many courtyards. He flinched at the gruesome scene that met his eyes.  
  
A great, black, winged creature was attacking his Sarah! It was hunched over her prone body, its long, scythe-like claws, preparing to rip into her. It cried out its horrible victory shriek, the sound piercing the early evening air.   
  
Rushing towards the great creature, Jareth took out a crystal and hurled it at the beast. The thing looked up just in time, and in a rush of leathery wings, dodged the missile. Jareth cursed as it flew high into the air, preparing to dive. It screeched as it plunged toward the Goblin King, its talons stretched out, ready to swipe Jareth's face. Jareth jumped out of the way, but the creature kept going. Unable to stop itself, the huge beast crashed into the ground, its wings crumpling beneath it. Screaming in agony, it struggled to rise. Taking out a second crystal, Jareth threw it at the beast. It exploded in a rainbow of color, taking the hideous thing with it. As the dust cleared, nothing remained of the creature, but the echo of its screams.  
  
Jareth smirked slightly, but didn't have much time to savor his victory. Glancing at where Sarah lay, he realized that she hadn't gotten up. In fact, she was unconcious. Running to her, he gently shook her, to see if she would wake. Her eyes remained closed. Breath escaped his lips as he noticed her right arm. The fabric of her dress was torn, revealing the bloody remains of her limb. The bones were completely crushed. His eyes reflecting his worry and love for her, he gently lifted her into his arms and re-entered the castle. He just hoped she would be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for all the wonderful rewiews, people!!! They are much appreciated! To answer that question, "Is Sarah going to fall in love with Jareth?" Well, let's hope so. That's one of the endings I have in mind. But who knows what could happen? The Underground is full of surprises...hee, hee, hee!  
Well, so long for now! R\R! ^_~  
~Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Happenings

Chapter Six: Happenings  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was dim; washed out in the cold light of the moon. The glowing sphere seemed to be much closer than usual; hanging heavily in the night sky, as if it were weighted down. Fog swirled around her ankles, slowly rising to encircle her body. She shivered as the cold mist brushed against her; it seemed as if it were solid. She felt its cold fingers caressing her skin, touching her face, shifting throught her long hair as if it were alive.  
  
Where was she? Was this yet another strange dream? She was beginning to think that they might actually be real. But the consequences of that would be too horrible. That dark creature...and Sir Didymus dead...She quickly shook her head. No! That was impossible!  
  
She looked at her surroundings once more; then gasped. The air had suddenly gotten *much* colder; the mist seemed to be squeezing her tightly, like a vice. She struggled, but she couldn't move a limb! Then she heard an amused laugh echo in her ears. Her breath tightened within her chest. Who was this evil being that haunted her dreams? She turned around to find a shadow standing right behind her. She gasped and tried to flee, but she couldn't move her feet. Growing desperate, she flung a wrist in the shadow's general direction. "Ow!" he cried out.  
  
The world seemed to fade away and Sarah was left lying down on a velvet couch in one of the rooms in the castle. The man she had hit had not been the shadow at all. It was Jareth. He was staring murderously at Sarah, clutching his nose in pain.   
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright," he said as he glared at her.  
  
"Oh, no! Jareth, I'm so sorry," Sarah apologized, rushing over to help him. He pushed her away.   
  
"Don't," he said, holding his hand out to stop her. "I've had enough pain for one day, thank you."   
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault," Sarah said hotly, her temper starting to take hold of her. "You shouldn't have been standing so close. Besides," she continued. "I was only trying to protect myself from the attacker."  
  
"You missed," Jareth answered curtly. "Your attacker is long gone by now, but I have the feeling that he will return. And when he does, he will not waste his time using birds for attack. I'm not sure what he wants, but it's best if you stay here with me for now."  
  
Sarah's pale face looked troubled. Her eyes darkened as she said, "Do you know who this shadow is, Jareth?"  
  
Jareth's heart softened as he heard her speak his name. It was so gentle, so concerned, like a kiss brushing against his cheek. He strode over to a chair and sat down. "Unfortunately, the creature and I have crossed paths before," he sighed. "His name is Mandos. Death is his more common name, and those Aboveground call him the Grim Reaper. Long ago, I banished him from the Labyrinth, but he has returned now for reasons I am not aware of." The Goblin King stood up and paced around the room. "He is up to something, I know it. And unless we can figure out what his plans are, both of our worlds will be changed forever. The results would be catastrophic."  
  
"How can we stop him?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
Jareth glanced over at her. "I don't know. But you mustn't think about these matters now," he said as he motioned to the couch. "You need to sit down, Sarah, you are badly injured. Let Ell come in and finish dressing your wounds."  
  
"Finish?" Sarah glared. "Does that mean that you've already started?"  
  
Jareth gave her a coy smile. "Well I couldn't just leave you bleeding to death on the ground, now could I? What would you rather me do, help you or leave you there to die?"  
  
Sarah glared at the Goblin King, but then her expression softened. She was about to speak, but a great weariness came over her. Jareth noticed how tired she looked. "Sleep now," he whispered softly. The last thing Sarah saw before drifting off to sleep was Jareth' s face, hovering above hers.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, deep in thought. His brow was furrowed, and his chin rested on the heel of his hand. He wore a frown as he pulled a crystal orb out of thin air. Gazing into it, he looked at Sarah's sleeping form. He had almost lost her today; he would have to be more careful. From now on, he would never leave the castle without her.  
  
As he watched, she shifted in her sleep, a slight moan drifting from her lips. She was obviously dreaming, though of what, he couldn't say.   
  
Sighing, Jareth made the crystal disappear. For once in his life, the Goblin King had no idea what to do.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*_* Sorry this took so long! I got stuck for a while there, and with school and all...oh, well. 


	7. Ludo

Chapter Seven: Ludo  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Labyrinth, or any of its characters. *sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in the Enchanted Forest; she recognized it at once. The sparkling trees, the untrod paths, the strange bird-calls echoing through the air. Yes, she remembered this place from long ago. Yet, despite its familiarity, Sarah sensed that something was different. The general feel of the place seemed a bit darker, more heated. Sarah started to walk down one of the paths, not really knowing where she was going. She just got the sudden feeling that she should keep moving. Not paying attention to what she was doing, Sarah tripped over an exposed tree root and went sprawling on the forest floor.  
  
Sarah groaned and heaved herself up. She knew she should feel some sort of pain, but she felt none. That was when she realized she was dreaming. Of course, how else would she suddenly appear in the Enchanted Forest? She had been at Jareth's castle before. Sarah got a bad feeling. All her other more recent dreams had been nightmares; why would this one be any different?  
  
Taking an expectant breath, Sarah continued walking. What else could she do? As she walked furthur, the landscape darkened, swiftly becoming cooler. A sense of dread filled Sarah, but she continued to walk. Soon, she heard a familiar sound. It was a mix between a cry, and a growl. Sarah instantly recognized it--Ludo! Sarah ran towards the sound. She came to a small clearing, where Ludo was tied up, just as he had been when she had first met him. Except this time, it wasn't goblins that attacked him. It was something far worse.  
  
Sarah saw the now-familiar shadow looming over even the immense Ludo. Frozen in fear, Sarah watched the horrifying spectacle. Ludo cried out, attempting to call his friends, the rocks. Several nearby stones rolled towards him. They were magically lifted off the ground and hurled towards the shadow. But they were immediately stopped in midair by some force emanating from the shadow.   
  
Conquering her fear, Sarah leapt up from her hiding place, and lunged towards the shadowy being. That cold wind enveloped her once again and she swooned.   
  
"Sawah...!" she heard Ludo call right before the darkness enveloped her, hiding everything from view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah awoke in the same room, on the same velvet couch, though this time Jareth was missing from the decor. She shivered slightly, though she was drenched in sweat. That dream couldn't have been real...but she now knew the truth. Ludo was dead, and with him Sir Didymus and Ambrosious. Burying her face in her hands, Sarah let out a sob. Why was this happening?! All her friends were being taken from her forever. And who was this shadow, this menace that was destroying her life?! Jareth had told her the name..Mandos, the Grim Reaper...But what did this creature want from her? Even Jareth didn't seem to know. Wracked with sobs, Sarah continued to weep, her body shaking, and her head buried in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth gazed at the crystal. The creature Ludo was dead; Mandos had destroyed it. Jareth couldn't help but notice the connection between the two recent deaths. Both beings had been close friends with Sarah when she had first traveled the Labyrinth; both had helped her on her way. But Jareth didn't know why they were being attacked. Why was this Creature of Night stalking his love? Was it all a plot of vengeance on Jareth? Jareth just didn't know! Throwing the crystal angrily across the room, he watched it shatter into a million pieces. Letting out a growl of rage, Jareth left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
